Evil Manta
The Evil Manta (also known as Manta) is a major reccuring antagonist in Disney's TV series, The Little Mermaid. He is an evil being whom the ancient Merpeople once locked in a volcano, but Ariel accidentally lets him loose. He was voiced by Tim Curry, who also played Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, Emperor Palpatine (in the Clone Wars TV show), Hexxus, King Chicken, Professor Calamitous, Mouse King, El Malefico, Goblin King, Ben Ravencroft, Farley Claymore, Taurus Bulba, and Long John Silver. History In his first appearance, Manta tricked Ariel into freeing him from his volcano prison. He uses his sorcery to spread the shadow of prejudice. He is defeated when the sea creatures all band together and sing in harmony. In his second appearance, everyone underwater believes that a boot is a weapon called a thingamajigger. It eventually comes into Manta's possession and he uses it to threaten Triton. He is defeated when Ariel shows up with a pair of boots and scares him away. In his next appearance, Manta buys Triton’s stolen trident from Mory the Eel. Ariel’s friend Urchin retrieves it but gets the Manta chasing after them. Manta kidnaps Flounder as a trade. Urchin shoots the trident, injuring both Manta and Flounder. In his final appearance, Manta is training his son, Little Evil, to become a villain. Little Evil comes to be friends with Ariel, which infuriates Manta. Manta kidnaps Ariel and attempts to set a brain sponge on her. The sponge eventually turns on him but Ariel and Little Evil save him. He apparently reforms after that, if only a little bit. Appearance Manga is a slender black and purple manta-ray merman who is both muscular and mustachioed. He spreads strife and hatred among the people of Atlantica before Ariel stops him. Although it is unknown how old he is, he is believed to be ageless. He is an evil merman in the form of a giant black and purple manta ray, giving a foul presence to wherever he dwells. Later he tries to take over the seas several times, but is thwarted again and again by Ariel in the 1992 The Little Mermaid series. Personality For most of the series, Manta lived up to his name, and was regarded as pure evil. He is very cunning, dishonest, and manipulative, even manipulating Ariel to release him from his prison in his debut. He desires power, and has wished for the trident and the Atlantican throne. Despite his villainous ways, he appears to be a charming, protective, and charismatic father to his son, although he does try to get Little Evil to follow in his footsteps at first. However, this also inadvertently caused him to reform. Gallery Evil Manta.jpg|Evil Manta The Evil Manta.jpg Trivia *A character of presumably the same species as Evil Manta and Little Evil appeared in one of the books, dealing with Ariel and Adella entering a haunted ice cavern owned by the character. The character in question resembled a vampire (specifically Dracula). Navigation Category:Demon Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Redeemed Category:Mongers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Parents Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Oppressors Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Supremacists Category:Protective Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misogynists Category:Xenophobes Category:Immortals Category:Outcast Category:Merfolk